


Friends Over Fraudulence

by londoncorgis



Category: Kirby (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londoncorgis/pseuds/londoncorgis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marx greets a new character in the Gamble Galaxy. Gijinka fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Over Fraudulence

Marx was excited to meet this new character. It sounded like he had copied his perfect little plan, but really, can you blame him? Well, of course the jester regrets getting his ass kicked. That wasn't fun; but it had gone so well for a while! Too bad the same had happened to the new guy. It sounded like it was pretty rough, too. Marx liked having power, but not being in control of his body was not his thing.

Anyway, Marx wanted to know what kind of person this- What was his name? Ah, yes, Magolor. He wanted to know what kind of person this Magolor was. The flight to Mekkai, where he was told the wizard now resided, was tough. He still retained enough power to his wings, but they would always grow sore after a few light years To add onto that, Mekkai sucked. The planet was cold and dark, and the place Magolor would be found was even colder and darker.

Marx found a small metal house, rusty and worn, but with several lights coming from inside. Looking through the window in the door, he could see a hooded figure-certainly dressed well for this climate-in front of a computer with several screens. Unfamiliar text coated them, and some of their lights flickered, causing Magolor to tap at them. He seemed so focused on whatever he was doing; Marx almost didn't want to bother him. Almost.

A loud knocking made the wizard look around cautiously, turning his gaze to the door after a few seconds. He stared confusedly at the unfamiliar face at his door, which stared back at him. Sharp, red, vaguely bloodshot eyes on tanned skin, with a beauty mark on the right cheek. Lavender hair was sloppily hung over the face, but Magolor couldn't judge. He did say before that his dark brown mane was in need of a trim.

Marx was seeing a stocky-or maybe that was just the layers of clothing Magolor had on-man, with a hood and scarf covering the majority of his head. What was visible, though, was a tired face, dark skin, bright yellow eyes with bags under them, along with blue circular tribal markings, a large nose, and the aforementioned brown mane puffing out from under the hood. The hood had two cones on top of it, possibly covering ears. Nothing from any race Marx had ever seen.

After a minute or two of awkwardly staring at each other, Magolor unsurely said, "Come in," his voice somewhat muffled by the muffler covering his mouth. Marx fumbled with the knob, and pushed the door open, resulting in an obnoxious creak. "Uh, hey there." Marx broke the ice, adding in a little wave. He opened his mouth to say something else but Magolor wanted to get right to the point.

"Who are you and why are you here?" A flat, but snappy voice, much different from the jester's loud, raspy tone, which stuttered now.

"Ah, m-my name's Marx," He put on a big smile, "I heard about your recent plot for world domination! You may already know this, but not too long ago, I, myself pulled a similar trick, and I, too, was foiled by that bastard child."

" _Universal_ domination. Also, I was not just stopped by that...'Bastard child', but his stupid friends." So Kirby got the entire posse in on this one, Marx thought. "That does not answer my second question."

"Well, I feel like if we have at least one thing in common, we can get to know each other and become pals!"

Magolor grimaced. "I do not have time nor feel the need to form friendships."

How cold! "Oh, come on. You can't just sit in regret over screwing something up! You gotta get over it sometime. I did."

Magolor had a shocked expression. He was quiet for a minute, befor raising his voice a bit.

" _Regret_? You expect me to _regret_ that?! Why would I? The Master Crown, that power, it was _mine_! And it felt _great_! The only thing I regret is not ripping the guts out of that idiotic star child when I had the chance," He paused, "Or maybe I should have started with that knight he had with him. I should have picked them off, one by one. The obnoxious knight, the atrocious king, and then that pathetic little soldier. Finally, I would take Kirby, broken over the horrible deaths of his comrades, and tear him to shreds. Agh! Why didn't I just do that?"

Marx stood there, in awe over what he was hearing. Man, this dude could hold one hell of a grudge.

...He liked it.

The jester stepped beside the wizard, patting his shoulder and chuckling. "Gyahahahah! I like the way you think, Mags! Y'know, you and me, we would make a great team!"

Magolor stared at the other. Okay, "Mags" was one thing, but this mouthy stranger wanted to form an alliance? And a true alliance at that! This...

"So, what do you say, buddy? We could take on the world together!"

...Was the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
